Cave Confessions
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Confessions happen while two turtles are trapped in a cave in the middle of a storm. Turtlecest.


**Cave Confessions** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Don/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over the age of 18.

* * *

As soon as they were safe and sound back at the farmhouse, Donnie was going to kill Mikey.

He'd wanted to explore the area around the farmhouse that he had yet to and Mikey had begged his brother to let him come along and he'd agreed. He'd wanted to stay within a certain radius but Mikey had other plans and had dragged Donnie up a mountain.

Mikey had babbled on about how he would never get a chance to explore a mountain in detail and depth as much as he would now, which of course had caused Donnie's curious side to agree to climb it and now here they were stuck on the side of the mountain in the middle of a storm, rain coming down at a sideways angle, the dark sky and clouds being lit up by the lightning and thunder ringing in their ears.

They'd found a spacious cave which they quickly made their way into, grabbing a few twigs and branches on their way to help them build a fire to prevent them having to leave the cave again to find some.

Luckily they had brought with them some snacks, water and blankets, planning to sit down and take a break somewhere along the mountain but now they were using the blankets to dry themselves off and try to keep warm and trying to make the food and water last them the storm which could be all night.

Mikey positioned himself as close to the cave entrance as he could without getting wet, so that he could see the lightning light up the dark sky. Donnie kept his distance, picking up the twigs that Mikey had dropped and starting the fire that would help to keep them warm more than their blankets would as they were already damp.

Once the fire was lit, Donnie position himself close enough to get warm but not burnt and closed his eyes, trying to control his building headache.

"Don, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Michelangelo." He replied, not looking at his brother. He heard Mikey move from the mouth of the cave to the right side of him, but he still didn't open his eyes.

"You sure bro? You look in pain."

"I'm fine Michelangelo." Donatello said, an edge to his tone.

"You don't sound fine bro."

"Mikey…" Donnie warned, opening his eyes to glare at the younger ninja who put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry bro, but the night isn't gonna go any quicker if you ignore me."

"We wouldn't even have to be stuck here all night, if it wasn't for you." Donnie said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would like to explore the mountain, I didn't know there was going to be a storm!"

"You didn't think to check the weather report?"

"Well neither did you." Mikey argued back.

"Let's just stop arguing shall we?" Donnie said, pressing two of his fingers to his forehead. Mikey managed to stay quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke up again, his tone very low and upset.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Donnie looked up at his brother who was twirling a twig into the ground.

"We spend a lot of time together Mikey."

"Not just the two of us, you always seem to be avoiding being alone with me."

"What? No I haven't."

"You brush me off everytime I mention doing something together, I was so surprised when you said yes to me today." Mikey continued.

"I've been really busy lately Mikey, with all the extra threats to our lives I needed to make sure that our home was safe and that we are able to defend ourselves, this break to the farmhouse is the only time I've actually had some time to myself and to spend with you guys." Donnie explained but Mikey didn't speak again. "Mikey, where is all of this coming from? We've gone through periods of not spending a great deal of time together because of various reasons, you've never got this upset before." Donnie continued, hoping to get his brother to speak.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, can I have some food?"

"Not until you tell why this has gotten you so upset."

"Dude that is cruel."

"I have been known to be when needed." Donnie said, his face like stone, showing no emotion and Mikey turned his whole self away so that his shell was facing Donnie. Donnie sighed deeply before speaking again.

"Okay, it's true that I have been avoiding you, but not because I don't want to spend time with you, quite the opposite." Mikey scoffed but didn't turn around.

"That makes like zero sense dude."

"Can you just let me talk with no interruptions, please?"

"...Okay."

"Thank you...well, I really do enjoy spending time with you Mikey, but you're distracting in more ways than one, when I'm alone I can think about anything, in great depth, which helps me understand things." Donnie paused and Mikey thought about speaking, asking Donnie to clarify what he was trying to understand but then he felt something on his shoulder, something soft. A second later Mikey realised that Donnie had kissed his shoulder, when had he even got that close to him?

Mikey didn't react, he didn't want to scare Donnie off, and...he really, really, wanted this.

Donnie kissed across his shoulder until he reached the base of the other's neck, and then kissed his way up and down the other shoulder before returning to Mikey's neck and biting down gently, causing Mikey to hiss.

"Mikey?"

"Ahh…" Mikey moaned and Donnie took that as a sign to continue. He peppered Mikey's freckled skin with small kisses, licks and bites, causing the sea green turtle to squirm and moan, pushing himself back against Donnie.

Don stopped long enough for Mikey to be able to rest his head back on Donnie's shoulder and look at his face, both were blushing, but smiling, grinning almost.

"I love you Mikey." Donnie said, moving a hand so that he could cup his brother's warm cheek in it.

"I love you too bro', kinda what I wanted to tell you earlier but I chickened out."

"I'm just glad that you feel the same way." Donnie smiled down at his new partner.

"So like...can I have some food now?"


End file.
